The Life And Times
by Quee Quay
Summary: What happens when Matt starts having feelings for his life long friend Mello? Mello x Matt Warning! some explicit content, not too graphic though. Nice R&R just for fun!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Deathnote Whatsoever!

Note: I just decided to put them in Midwest United States, They're both seniors in High School so yeah Hope you guys don't hate it too much. Please review! give me some tips! aspiring writer here so it would help a bit to get some feedback! :) enjoy!, oh! and more chapters will be added later.

Mello hung up his fuzzy coat and slothfully dragged his feet through the entrance hallway in the apartment he and Matt were staying at. The smell of smoke lingered in the air as the sound of Mario galaxy blared in the living room. The standard apartment was big and they decided to stay there for the remainder of the school year. Mello limped in dead tired and plopped on the couch right next to his trusty red headed gamer. "dude you look bushed" Matt said with his eyes still glued to the screen and his hands working diligently at the Wii remotes.

"yeah tough day at work..." Mello sighed and leaned back. He watched Matt play and smiled slightly, "you are really the best gamer I have ever seen" Mello said patting Matts back. Matt smiled and paused Mario, "hell yeah I am, you hungry?" Mello nodded, "I'm fucking starving.." Matt gave a thumbs up, "good, I'll go and get a pizza, you wanna tag along or are you too tired?" Mello stood up and stretched, "well I guess I could join you."

The two locked up the apartment and made their way to the only good thing they had ever owned. Matts hotrod sat in the alleyway, the bright cherry red paint made it seem to glow in the dark afternoon, and brought a bit of brightness into the dingy neighborhood they lived in. Matt hopped in the drivers seat and Mello gracefully slipped in the window. "and we're off!" Matt said excitedly as he turned the key and the engine roared to life. The car bucked and Matt shifted like a pro as they made their way down the street and into the center of the city.

"Carney's pizza" Matt gave Mello his phone, "here call em up, tell them two pizza's, one jalapeño/pinapple and one pepperoni for you babe" he said smiling. Mello swiped the phone from Matts hand, "I am NOT your babe" Matt chuckled as Mello dialed the number and put the phone to his ear. "well I certainly consider you to be" Matt joked as Mello just rolled his eyes.

Carney's pizza was just a few miles into town, but on a friday night like this, everybody was out and about, so the commute was more like 10 or 15 minutes. "okay its called in HONEY" Mello said throwing the phone at Matt, it bounced off his shoulder as he let out a small laugh. The roar of the engine soothed Matts bones, he loved driving, the feel of the wheel in his hand and the petal under his foot. It was an escape from the world.

Mello sat staring out the window as they pulled up behind a few cars sitting at a light. It had rained just earlier that day and the streets were soaked, the smell of fresh rained filled his nostrils. The neon lights of the town and the many people walking and milling about made him wonder what the hell these people were doing out at 9 o'clock at night, of course they may be getting a pizza too.

It took them about 11 minutes to get to the pizza place, Matt expertly parked the car and they both got out then entered the establishment. The cashier was standing almost expecting them, it looked like they hadn't been very busy and were ready for some action. Matt rose his eyebrow at the cashier and winked at Mello, this was his way of telling him he was about to put the smooth moves on some poor girl.

The cashier had long straight silvery hair and was pretty tall for a girl, slender build and not exactly busty, rather flatchested, but thats the way Matt liked them. "hey hun we're here for our pizza, the names Matt" he said suavely leaning up to the counter. The cashier gave him a puzzled look, "okay sir that'll 13.80" Matts face turned bright red at the sound of the voice and Mello laughed. The cashier took the money and gave them the pizza, "have a nice night gentlemen." the cashier said winking at Matt.

Matt shut the door on his car as Mello started busting out laughing, "that was a fucking guy! hahahah" he doubled over in the seat as Matt hid his face and blushed, "god i didnt know!" he yelled as Mello patted Matts knee, "dont worry, I think I saw him wink at you on the way out." Matt hit his head on the wheel and started the car up, "lets just get home.

The car ride home was filled with Mello's laughter, after a while Matt started to lighten up from his grumpy mood thanks to the girly cashier. "so you actually thought it was a girl?"  
"hell yeah!, in almost a split second I was aware of the fact a cute sexy girl stood in front of me, and then a split second later I was destroyed by that voice."

"you are a sucker Matt, but I've got to say, she fooled me too" Mello added rolling up his window.

"ya know, if i didnt know you I probably would've mistaken you as well" Matt said looking over for a moment before turning off onto their road. Mello blushed and shook his head, "shut up"

Matt parked the car and slipped out carrying both the pizza boxes as Mello started ahead and made his way up the stairs to unlock the door. Matt followed silently, feeling the awkward air around them now as Mello unlocked the door and went ahead inside. Matt set the pizza's on the table and went to the cabinet to get some paper plates and plastic cups.

"smells really good" Matt finally broke the silence as Mello cracked a small smile, "yeah I'm absolutely starving." Matt handed Mello a paper plate and poured him a cup of 7up. "so anything interesting happen at work?" Matt asked before piling a piece of pizza into his mouth.  
"well there was this one woman through drive thru that was absolutely the rudest in the world.."  
"really? what did she do?"  
"well we didn't have a certain ice cream flavor and so she freaking blew up on me cause I didn't understand what flavor she wanted."

"what flavor was she wanting?" Matt sipped a little orange soda.  
"well she was wanting pineapple almond and we didn't have that at the time so she just said a twist waffle cone, but the speaker wasn't very clear so I asked again an again so she got frustrated."  
"hmm did she get her ice cream?" yeah, but she had to wait for some chicken strips so I asked her to pull forward and she said /no thanks/ very rudely so I was like /fine then/ so I just took the next order and let my managers deal with her.

Mello shook his head and ate a big bite of pizza, getting some of it on his chin, Matt chuckled. "boy you're worked up" Mello rolled his eyes, "well when some people are under appreciative of what fast food workers do for them, maybe they should try to work at a fast food place."`

Matt smiled and ate the rest of his pizza, "well I'd say I'm glad I'm a mechanic"  
"well at least you do stuff you like to do, all I do is make burgers and ice cream for people who really actually don't want it in the first place cause I always mess it up"  
Matt chuckled, "I think you need some sleep" Mello nodded, "I'm going to take a shower real quick and then I'm gonna hit the hay." Matt stood up and put the leftover pizza in the fridge and threw away the plates, "alright well I'll be playing some Mass Effect. "

Mello slid his clothes off, they fell off like an extra skin, he needed a shower. He stepped into the tub and closed the curtain then turned the knob awaiting wonderful hot water to wash over his body and drown the day away. He squeaked at the sudden coldness of the water as the shower just started up, then the water progressively got warmer. "thank god.." he muttered underneath his breath as he grabbed the soap and started cleaning.

Matt heard the shower go on as he loaded his last save point, "ugh... Noveria? god I hate this level." Matt turned the xbox off "I'd do anything but play that level again." He sat on the couch staring at the ceiling thinking of things, "still better than Noveria..." he muttered as the bathroom door squeaked open. Mello walked out in just a towel, he was drying off his hair.

For some reason Matt couldn't stop looking at his best friend just walking past. The way his hips swayed just slightly, his midriff burned holes in Matts thoughts as Mello rested next to him on the couch. "thought you were gonna play some Mass Effect?" Mello said sighing as he finished drying his hair. The smell of shampoo and soap filled Matt's nostrils as he glanced over at his half naked friend sitting next to him.

Matt started to answer but Mello stopped him, "let me guess, Noveria?" Matt nodded, "you called it dude, I absolutely hate that level..." Mello smiled, "you're quite a gamer" Matt blushed and fidgeted a little.  
"you betcha" he smiled awkwardly not being able to avert his gaze from Mello's chest and stomach.  
"whatcha looking at?" Mello asked looking at his own stomach and chest.  
Matt blushed and looked back up at the ceiling, "oh nothin dude nothin..." he said stuttering a little.  
Mello rose an eyebrow and smiled slyly "so you could mistake me for a girl?"

Matt perked up and looked at Mello, "what? umm well yeah.." Mello chuckled and scooted a bit closer to Matt, "well could I pull it off right now?"  
Matt looked over Mello's body, "well you could pull of an extremely flat chested blonde, but I don't think you could do it with that" Matt pointed at a bulge under Mello's towel.  
"oh my, I wonder why thats there" Mello said getting closer to Matt. Matt nervously looked around then felt Mello's warm shoulder against his. "dude what're you doing?!"  
"oh just something I've been wanting to do for a very long time" Mello said groping Matt's crotch "fuck!" Matt blurted out when he felt Mello's hand against his growing dick.  
"damn Matt you're big even when you're not entirely horny" Matt turned bright red as he felt Mello's lips brush against his neck and his hot breath run over his skin. "lets fuck dude.." Mello said hotly crawling into Matts lap, his towel slipping off slowly.  
"here give me these" Mello took one of Matts hands and put it on his now bare ass and then placed the other on his throbbing member, "put them to good work."

Mello came out of the shower drying his hair and walked past the couch in the living room, the xbox was off and the tv was flashing no signal. "I though he was going to play Mass Effect..." Mello wondered as he saw Matt asleep. A moan escaped his lips as Mello walked to the bedroom, "Mello..." Matt moaned. The blonde turned around instantly, stared at Matt for a moment, then turned back around, "I'll deal with it tomorrow..."


	2. Chapter 2

The Life and Times Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor do I own any of the other shows, games, vehicles, food, etc mentioned or used in this story, ENJOY!.

The next day was rainy and dreary, the apartment was cold from the air being left on all night. Matt was still passed out on the couch as Mello creeped through the living room to get some cold pizza for breakfast. "What was his deal last night..." Mello mumbled to himself after getting a cold pepperoni and sitting at the small table in the kitchen.

It was about 9 in the morning and Mello wasn't usually up this early, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then decided to rouse the red head laying on the couch. "Matt" he whispered and nudged his arm, "get up sleepy head" Mello nudged him again and slowly the redhead's eyes opened and when they saw Mello they shot straight open almost instantly.

"Well I know I'm not the prettiest sight to see in the morning but you don't have to look at me like that" Mello scoffed as he playfully slapped Matt's cheek. "You actually are.." Matt said coyly as the slender blonde walked back into the kitchen. Mello stopped and turned around, "What?" Matt shook his head, "oh nothing never mind..." Mello shrugged and sat at the table.

It took Matt a second to remember the wonderful dream he had about Mello... He tried to shake the after thoughts from his head as the mental image of Mello in just a towel on his lap continued to pop up every time he looked at his blonde friend. Matt slowly got up off the couch and joined Mello in the kitchen and attempted to try to interact normally with him.

Mello smiled as Matt sat across from him, "so how did you sleep buddy?" He asked in such a cute voice Matt couldn't help but blush just slightly, "oh pretty good I guess" Ever since that dumb dream every time he looked at Mello strange thoughts would go through his mind making him want the blonde.

"any dreams?" Mello took a bite of his pepperoni  
"oh not really... just one about Portal.." Matt nervously replied.  
"oh really? what happened in it?"  
"well me and you were both in one of the testing areas when suddenly the test began and I made it but you fell into a pit of fire..." Matt quickly lied to hide the actual truth of the scenario.  
Mello rose an eyebrow, "well that would explain you moaning my name out I guess.."  
Matt blushed, "Did I say anything else?!"  
"no, I went to bed after that."

The two continued talking and finally Matt was able to get Mello off the topic of his dream the other night and on the topic of work. "so what time do you work today?" the redhead sipped some tea he had brewed later this morning. "I go to work at 3 and I'm off some time around 7 or 8, depends on how busy we get." Matt nodded, "well I've got no jobs today so I'll probably just sit back here and play some Halo or Half-Life or something."

About an hour later the two were playing flood mode on Halo 4 and Mello had just got infected. "Damn it!" he yelled as one of the higher ranking players creeped up on him. Matt laughed, "noooo! Mello! I shall avenge you!" he yelled laughing as he stood off against the whole team of infected (including Mello) and held out for a good 30 seconds before being infected himself.

"Dude that was intense" Matt said smiling at the blonde sitting next to him. Mello smiled back, "yeah for you anyway, I was out in like the first 10 seconds..." The Halo game returned to the main menu as Matt turned the Xbox off. "well you're not a gamer Mello" The blonde nodded in agreement and leaned back more on the couch, his shirt raised up slightly to show some of his midriff.

Matt hadn't thought about the dream all day until that point, then that image popped into his head and he immediately looked away, "damn it.." he muttered. Mello opened an eye and looked over, "What's wrong?"  
"oh have you ever seen anything you want so much but you just can't have, but its always in front of you like a carrot on a stick?"  
Mello shrugged, "no not really why?"  
"oh no reason, no reason at all" Matt said sighing.

Mello looked over at his redhead and noticed that he was down today. They were close friends since the crib and if something effected one then it effected the other just as much, but this time it was totally one sided, something serious was bothering Matt. "whats wrong dude seriously" Mello gave the redhead one of his attentive looks and sat crisscross on the couch facing him.

Matt blushed and looked away, "I told you it was nothing dude" Mello shook his head, "I know it isn't nothing, I know you more than you know yourself sometimes so tell me whats wrong." Matt let out a long rush of air and feeling as though he was sitting at a doctors office about to be told he had cancer he was nervous, was he actually going to tell him his feelings?

"Mello..." he said shaking.  
"yes Matt?"  
"You know the bread that we bought just the other day?"  
Mello slowly nodded trying to understand why Matt was worrying about a loaf of bread going moldy.  
"umm yeah..?"  
Matt fidgeted a little, "well it's all moldy and stuff... so we don't have any raisin bread.."  
Mello burst out laughing, "is that seriously all that was bothering you?" Matt blushed and looked down, "don't you have to go to work soon?"

The blonde looked around furiously, "god what time is it?!" Mello looked back at the clock, it was 3:00, he had to work at 3:30. Matt watched as the blurry yellow figure ran back and forth getting his work clothes and his leather bike gear. He stopped at the door and slipped them on. "well I guess I'll seeya when I back" Matt waved his hand and suddenly decided to get up and give Mello a well deserved hug. The blonde looked blank then pushed Matt back awkwardly as the redhead smiled, "have a good day at work!" Mello smiled back "I will" Then he was out the door and gone.

Matt sat on the couch wondering what to do, he lied to his best friend about what was bothering him and now he was home alone with nothing to do. He turned on the xbox and flipped through his list of downloadable games, nothing looked good up on the shelf and he was too lazy to get up and put a game in. So after thinking over and over he finally decided to play far cry blood dragon.

After about a few hours of collecting things on blood dragon Matt decided to eat some dinner and maybe watch a tv show or something. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge searching for food. There were 3 pieces of pizza left over from breakfast..or last night.. or whatever, but Matt wasn't feeling like pizza. Looking through the phone book he finally found a Chinese fast food place that could deliver. After giving them a call the redhead laid back on the couch and flipped on the tv and started up Netflix.

"something to watch... anything..." after scrolling through the list for a while the door bell rang, Matt jumped up and went to open the door. The fast food delivery guy stood there holding out the ghetto paper bag towards Matt, "that'll be 17.35" Matt dug his wallet out and paid the delivery guy and squinted at his name tag, "why thank you Light Yagami, nice name by the way" The delivery guy rolled his eyes and muttered something before walking off down the hallway.

Matt flipped around and plopped back onto the couch with his wonderful Chinese take out... well I guess you could call it Chinese "brought in" now. Matt placed all his food out on the coffee table in front of him and looked through the cartoon section on Netflix. "hmmm My Little Pony?" He said looking both ways for some reason making sure nobody was nearby or watching him in any way whatsoever.

"I guess I could just watch one episode..." Matt shrugged, "besides! what else is on?" The red head selected the first episode of MLP and started eating. About 3 hours later at around 7 o'clock he found himself watching more and more of it. "oh my god..." Matt looked at the TV then back at the remote in his hands, "what have I become?" The last episode of the season flickered off as soon as Mello walked through the door. Matt looked up and quickly shut off the TV.

"hey dude, whats the shocked look for? you look like you just got caught watching porn or something." Matt looked down for a moment, "oh nothing... just ate some Chinese..." Mello saw the food on the coffee table, "did you get any for me?"  
"yeah its in the fridge" Matt ate an egg roll.  
Mello opened the fridge and grabbed up some cashew chicken and fried rice with an extra wanton. "boy you know me so well" Mello chuckled.  
"so how was work?"  
"oh it was okay I guess, I mean apart from one of my managers over analyzing EVERYTHING and blaming me for stuff I didn't do half the time, but other than that it was slow.." Mello's wanton crunched and crumbs flew all over his shirt as he grabbed the remote, "lets see, what have you been watching?"

Matt blushed and waited for the epic scolding he would get when Mello saw My Little Pony on the recently watched list. Mello looked over at Matt "dude..." Matt slowly looked up at the TV then at Mello "yes?" he said nervously. "I didn't know you were a brony.." Matt flinched expecting a punch but instead Mello just looked through the episodes of Breaking Bad. "you mean you're not gonna punch me or laugh or anything?" Matt ate a couple more peices of chicken. "of course not dude, bronies are cool, besides you're my best friend, if you're a brony then you're my best brony friend" Mello smirked.

"you know.. school starts back up again next monday" Matt sighed and leaned back on the couch.  
"yeah yeah.. don't remind me.. I don't want to deal with that dumb math teacher I have almost every year.. plus I have weights class this year..."  
Matt smiled, "dude I think you would rock at weights!"  
"with these flimsy things?" Mello pinched his arm, "I don't think I'll be lifting much at all."  
"well at least we can drive to school this year instead of taking the bus." Matt ate another egg roll whole.  
"you've got that right... I hate the fucking bus"

Note: Don't worry, I'll get an actual plot up and rolling pretty soon, ya see it's gonna be like Bleach with a bunch of different story arcs that don't really get anywhere (JK Bleach is a good anime, even though its a bit long for my taste) Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The Life And Times Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any other game/movie/show/toy/car/bike/person etc mentioned in this story (however I wouldn't mind owning Matt...)

"MATT! hurry up we've gotta be at school by 7 this morning!" Mello yelled running into the living room drying his head. Matt jumped up and ran to the shower, "I'll only be a minute!" Mello brushed his teeth and combed his hair furiously. "Damn it!" Mello cursed as he forgot his razor in the bathtub. The blond rushed into the bathroom and flung the curtain open revealing a naked redhead blushing crazy. Mello looked up at Matt not giving a shit that he was nude and his balls were like right in his face.

"Where is it?!" Mello said slipping his head between the red heads legs, Matt felt Mello's warm hair brush against his balls. "shit! what the fuck dude?!" Matt freaked out As Mello reached forward and grabbed his razor from the other end of the bathtub, "there it is!" he laughed as he slipped back out leaving Matt standing confused.

About 16 minutes later Matt emerged from the bathroom dressed and all ready to go. "dude! lets go!" Mello yelled grabbing Matts hand and dragging him out the door and to Mello's bike. "lets take my bike today cause its a pretty nice morning okay?" Mello asked handing Matt his helmet and strapping on his own.

The blonde straddled the bike and patted the back seat for Matt, "hop on" Matt slide on the back and slipped his arms around Mello's torso, Matt was always nervous on a bike, but holding onto Mello made that go away. Resting his chin on the blondes shoulder he could smell Mello's cologne and fresh after shave and wonderfully fruity clean hair.

The closer they got to the school the more nervous Matt got and the lighter the sky got. They pulled into the parking lot and found a bike parking area then dismounted. "I think we're just a little early, the bell wont be ringing till 7:30 so we'll have 30  
minutes." Mello said hanging up his helmet on the handlebar.

"got your schedule?" Mello held his piece of paper up.  
"yepp" Matt smiled and checked his pocket for the paper.  
"well lets head in and find a table before the whole bus crowd gets here, its our senior year dude... this is it! the last first day of school!" Mello cheered and ran inside.

The school was huge inside, the main atrium was completely empty except for a few other kids who decided to get up and were eager to learn. Matt sighed and sat at one of the round tables near the library and looked around, "where the hell is Mello?" he muttered to himself as a familiar white haired kid walked up and sat across from Matt twirling his hair.

"Near..." Matt looked up and waved to the silent kid across from him. Near looked up blankly and nodded, "hey Matt" Mello plopped down next to Matt, "dude! the bathrooms are about the cleanest they're gonna be all year" he scoffed and caught sight of Near, his smile Immediately disappeared.

"Near.." Mello glared at his rival across from him, Near just stared back constantly twirling his white curly hair. At that moment all three of them noticed the sudden noise of the bus crowd making their way into the right wing door. "god here they come..., I wonder what the freshmen will look like this year." Mello looked towards the hallway where they would be coming from.

Matt just rolled his eyes and glanced at Near who made eye contact with the red head and looked away quickly. Matt was friends with Near, I mean they hung out sometimes and talked a lot, but lately since Matt's moved in with Mello, Near has kept his distance from the red head. Of course every time Mello and Near are in the same room, some sort of tension is between them, so often Matt's found himself in more then one predicament between the two.

Mello turned back around, "so whats you're first hour?" Matt looked down at his schedule, "hmmm looks like a have digital graphic design with L!" Mello shook his head, "NAW! really?! you lucky!" Matt smiled proudly. Mello looked at his schedule "I have math with Mrs. Curry..." he stuck his tongue out at the name and even Near flinched at the sound of it. "I also have Mrs. Curry..." Near said softly. "great, not only do I have the worst teacher in the school FIRST hour, I have to put up with this guy.."

The bell broke up their little talk, "Well I'll seeya at lunch right Matt? you do have 3rd lunch right?" Matt nodded, "I'm positive about that!" Mello smiled and walked off with Near. Matt stood in the middle of a roaring sea of teenagers. "344,..344.. where the hell is that?" He said looking around, "that way is the 200's, and down that hallway are the 100's.. so that must be the 300 hallway" the redhead made his way down one of the many hallways.

After about 5 minutes of looking around he got to the end of the 300's, but there was no 344. "damn it!" he cursed looking around getting nervous, less and less kids were walking by and that meant the bell was going to ring soon. Getting frustrated he turned around quickly and bumped right into another student. The other kid fell to the ground books all around the place. "god! I'm sorry!" he said picking up some of the books, "I'm just trying to find room 344 and It's nowhere over here.."

Matt looked up and handed the books to the student, then his jaw dropped. It was the silver haired cashier from Carney's "hey its you!" the silver haired kid said smiling, Matt blushed. "oh hi.."  
"the names Richard" he brushed his long silvery hair from the front of his face and held out his hand.  
Matt looked down a bit then held his hand out, "The names Matt, you looking for 344 too?"  
Richard nodded, "The band teacher told me it was in the new wing of the building"  
Matt rolled his eyes, "okay.. thats all the way on the other side of the school!"  
"Then we'd better hurry" The silver haired teen started in front of Matt.

The two walked towards the new wing, Matt couldn't help but check this guy out. He could totally pull of being a chick... it fooled Matt once, it might happen again. He caught up to Richard and kept pace with him. "do you know L?"  
Richard shook his head, "nope, I'm new here, my first year"  
"well L is only the best teacher in the whole school, I think you'll like him" The red head said excitedly.

The two made it to the door right before the bell went off. The room wasn't too full so that meant there wasn't a very big class this year. Matt didn't see any other familiar faces, so hopefully they would be able to pick seats and he could try to be friends with Richard. As they walked through the doorway, L's eyes followed their every step until they sat down. "that was close you two" L said in his monotone voice.

Matt sat next to Richard near the front of the room. "now where your sitting right now will be your permanent seats all year round, unless I choose to move you.." Richard looked to Matt and smiled. One kid sighed as he realized he was in the very back row corner alone. L sat on his stool in his usual manner and started calling roll. Matt put his finger to his mouth, "I wonder how Mello and Near's class is going."

Mello and Near sat next to each other in the back of the room waiting for the demon herself to walk through the door and start throwing her literal weight around. Instead a long tall man walked in, straight shoulder length hair and refined glasses, he wasn't Mrs. Curry. He walked in a sat down at the dest then looked up at the class and cracked a slight smile, "Mrs. Curry has been... incapacitated, I will be teaching her class for the rest of the year.. you can call me Mr. Mikami.

Note: hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! (thank god i dont have to go back to school this month:) I'll get you updated on the other chapters as soon as possible! tomorrow will be full of Battlefield 3 and writing some more delicious fanfiction! thank you so much for you supporting reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

The Life And Times Chapter 4

Note: I apologize for the prolonged absence of another chapter, its been a very very long weekend with a car show and traveling and everything.. and do not get me started on work... Some of my weekend experiences will be expressed in this chapter so I hope you enjoy! (ps: it'll be a long chapter)

"Thank goodness that was over.." Mello sighed as him and Matt made their way out to Mello's motorcycle.  
"hey you know what that means right?" Matt followed his blonde friend.  
"what?"  
"It means we have that car show to go to this weekend!"

Mello cocked his head, "car show? you haven't told me of any car show" Matt leaned against the bike and smiled, "I totally forgot what day it was and when I checked my calendar it was scheduled for tomorrow!" Mello chuckled, "well hope on, I wanna get home before all this school traffic backs up" They both hoped on the bike and were gone.

The apartment door slid open filling Mello's nostrils with the scent of morning coffee he had brewed before they left. "ah, so when does this car show start?" Mello took his shirt off and sighed. Matt was just walking through the door, "well it starts tomorrow around 11 and lasts until Sunday." He stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of Mello's bare back, the way it arched and those curves drove Matt crazy.

Mello flipped around and saw that Matts face was almost as red as his hair, "whats wrong?" Matt looked straight down, "oh! umm the helmet was small so it made my face red when I took it off" Matt fidgeted waiting for an answer when Mello just laughed, "we're gonna have to get you a new helmet then."

Matt plopped on the couch and sighed, "you off this weekend?"  
"yeah I don't work until monday"  
"I'm gonna wash my car up tomorrow morning and we can head up to the car show, get a hotel and stay the night!"  
"sounds like a plan to me!" Mello agreed and plopped next to his best friend.

Matt went off to bed while Mello was left sitting on the couch. It was midnight and he still wasn't tired. He shut off the tv and went into the kitchen and just looked out the window. All of the lights were off in the apartment and the faint glow from Matt's phone charger illuminated the counter top in a cool blue. The soft chilled air flowed over Mello's skin as he sighed and looked off into the city.

The horizon glowed a dim luminescent orange, the world was out there and he was ready to get into it, his whole life ahead of him, ready to take the world by storm and have a good life living with "Matt..." the name escaped his lips silently. He looked up at the night sky seeing the pin pricks of stars hovering over the city watching. Matt... thats all he could think about, the one person who was always there with him and for him.

The air conditioner kicked off and silence filled the apartment, the feint hum of the refrigerator and the soft snores from Matts room. Step by step Mello made his way closer to his friends room. The cold tiles of the kitchen floor gave way to the soft warm carpet of the living room. Mello's eyes adjusted well to the dark of the apartment so he could easily dodge Matt's shoes he always put right to the left of the doorway.

The bed had a lump in it, red hair stuck out the top and soft breathing filled the room with a soothing melody Mello loved. He crouched next to the bed and looked at Matt's face, the features were flawless and he could tell by the smile on his face he was having a good dream. Mello's hand moved to Matt's cheek and stopped inches away, so close... oh so close.. if only he could touch it.

The clock read 230 as Mello sat on his own bed looked across the small hallway to Matts room. He punched the bed and cursed under his breath, "damn the world" he said through gritted teeth. Mello laid back and closed his eyes then he was out like a light.

Groggily Mello awoke and looked at his clock 836. He had slept well but saw that the lights in the apartment were all on and the smell of nature filled the rooms. Someone had opened the windows airing out the whole place, of course it was in dire need of this. Mello set up and wiped his tired eyes then wandered into the living room.

Matt wasn't in his room or in the kitchen and Mello was starting to worry where he was. Shirtless and tired Mello wandered outside and saw the red head shining up his car with wax, "good morning!" he waved while wiping the 4th coat of wax on the hood of his hot rod. Mello sighed relieved, "oh yeah that car show is today" Matt nodded, "hell yeah! go get us packed up! we're leaving around 940!"

Without another word Matt was sucked back into waxing his car. Mello shrugged and made his way back to the apartment to pack everything up. He felt like the wife when he went through Matts clothes and put them in a suitcase, he chuckled "wife.."

Finally Mello had packed everything and had the bags ready on the kitchen table the moment Matt came inside all sweaty and red. "shew! that was hard work but It's looking nice and shiny for the show dude, we're gonna kick butt" Mello smiled "well I've got us all packed up and ready to go so we'll depart as soon as you give the word"

Matt patted Mello's shoulder "awesome lets head out right now, we haven't a moment to lose!" The two threw the bags in the trunk and were on the road in no time. The show was 2 hours away in the rolling hills of the country side in a small showtown.

When they arrived at the hotel it was around noon and they were both starving. "okay lets run in and get a room then we'll find a place to eat" Matt shut the car off and got out. Upon entering the lobby, that familiar hotel wafted into their nostrils reminding them of good memories and past vacations with Wammy house.

Matt approached the counter and Mello stayed behind looking at all the brochures to the different shows and attractions. He glanced back at Matt standing at the counter and started checking out his ass, so sexy... He shook the thoughts from his head and growled, these stupid thoughts!

Matt turned around, "they've only got one room available but it only has one bed" Mello shrugged, "take it dude! who knows how far we might have to go to get another room." Matt returned to the desk and paid for the room. "we're good man, lets get everything in and get some grub"

The room was pretty big, one big bed in the middle, with a table near the window, a microwave, a refrigerator, and a small desk to the left of the tv. "looks wonderful" Matt did a twirl and laid on one of the bed, Mello's stomach growled, "dude lets go, I'm dying here." Matt jumped up, "alright! don't forget your room key" Mello checked his pocket then followed Matt out the door.

Matt pulled the hotrod up behind an endless line of cars sitting in traffic. "jesus... so much traffic" Mello sighed and leaned back in the seat as the engine sat idling in the hot weather. The line slowly moved forward inch by inch they made their way down the street and onto the main strip. "I'm feeling for some ribs.." Mello looked around at the different souvenir shops and diners.

"well the new Shorty Smalls rib place just opened up here, lets head there." Mello nodded, "lets just get there within the next hour" he groaned as the traffic stayed at a standstill. 45 minutes later they finally arrived at Shorty's, it was pretty packed out, with people standing around the lobby with electric pagers. Matt approached the waitress "table for two please" the waitress smiled, "are you here for our couples special?"

Matt did a double take, "excuse me? couples special?" The waitress giggled, "well yes silly, any couples get 10% off their dinner and get seats faster." Matt looked back at Mello poking at a couple lobsters sitting in a fishtank. "alright, yeah we're here for a date" The waitress squealed, "then follow me" Matt grabbed Mello's hand and started leading him behind the waiter.

Mello jerked his hand free and continued following, "wow! looks like they had enough places for two people right?" He asked Matt as they walked into the main dining room. Matt just nodded and sat in the booth the waitress chose for the two, "what can I get you started with today?" Mello rose his hand, "do you have diet dr pepper?" the waitress shook her head, "we have diet coke" Mello nodded, "that'll do I guess."

"what about you?" she asked Matt  
"I'll have a Mello Yellow" he winked at Mello  
"alright I'll have those right out for you"  
"Mello yellow?"  
"what?"  
"really?" Mello chuckled and looked around at the people eating and talking.

The waitress came back with their drinks and set them down. "alright have you guys decided what you'd like today?" Mello pointed to the Rack of ribs meal on the menu, "I'll have that please" The waitress smiled, "and you sir?" she asked Matt, "I'll have the chicken pot pie dinner" he set down the menu as the girl picked them up and headed back to the kitchen with a friendly smile.

Mello set his elbows on the table and sighed, "god I'm freaking starving" his leg accidentally brushed against Matts. "oops sorry about that, this booth is awfully close.." Matt nodded and looked away blushing, "oh its okay dude don't worry about it" The waitress finally came by 20 minutes later with their food, "here you go guys!" Mello's eyes lit up and he was instantly chowing down on ribs and ripping the meat from the bones.

Matt ate most of his chicken pot pie before he started getting full, Mello was already finished with his ribs and dinner. "jeez man! where does it all go?" Matt said wiping the corner of his mouth off, "I can tell you where it doesn't go" Mello chuckled. The waitress popped back up to the table, "would you guys want any desert?" Mello smiled, "could I get some of your chocolate cake?" The waitress smiled, "I'll have it right out!"

It wasn't long before a line of waiters and waitresses made their way to Matt and Mello's table led by none other than their own waitress. They stood and set the cake down in front of Mello then flipped around to face the full dining room. "attention! we have an announcement, these two young guns are here on a date! lets hope the best for them in the future!" Mello and Matt immediately turned red and sank a little in their seats as the crowd clapped and cheered.

The clapping subsided and the waiters and waitresses broke up and walked away. Mello glared at Matt, "what the hell was that?" Matt nervously laughed, "umm I don't know.." Mello shook his head "I'm pretty sure you know something"  
"No I don't... I swear.."  
"yes you do... Tell me Matt"  
"ummm uhhhh..." Matt looked around nervously.  
"Matt..." Mello said angrily  
"LOOK! CHOCOLATE CAKE!" he pointed to the plate in front of Mello and Immediatly the blonde forgot everything else.

Well thats the end of this chapter! don't worry! I'll get more done faster in the future! I just need to get through work tomorrow... Well hope you enjoyed that chapter! :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Life And Times Chapter 5

Note: Jeez... I didn't get off work until around 8 and I've been up since then.. sleep doth not exist in my world. Here's another good ol' chapter.

"damn it Matt, why?" Mello scolded as the two walked back out to the car. "If I hadn't told them we were a couple then we'd still be waiting in line!"  
"but still.. its a little embarrassing.."  
Matt frowned a little, "you mean I'm embarrassing?"  
"well no.. its just... being two guys together its just not looked well upon.."  
"why should that matter?!" Matt stomped on the ground.  
"whoa dude calm down, I'm not mad or anything" Mello opened his door and sat down.  
"It's not that... its just.." he looked over and marveled at Mello's wonderful eyes and features. "complicated.." Matt shrugged and started up the car.

The two cruised down the strip on the way to the car show up in the hills. Matt occasionally looked over to Mello staring out the window, it looked as though he was thinking, if only he could get into his head... "hey Mello" Matt said shyly looking towards him. The blonde turned and flashed one of his signature smiles, "yes?"  
"they have funnel cakes"  
Mello perked up "corn dogs?"  
"yep"  
"chocolate covered bacon?!"  
"heck yes!"

"lets hurry up and get there!" Mello was literally hopping up and down in his seat just ready to devour some chocolate covered bacon. "you just ate, how can you be hungry?" Mello shrugged, "I dunno, but I'm ready for some bacon!" Matt laughed and turned down the road.

The winding road, rolling hills, cool breeze and wonderful scent made him feel glad to be alive. The wonderful blond in the seat next to him made it even better, his wavy hair and gorgeous smile made his heart beat faster. The trees and forest opened up to an open area where cars filled the fields on both sides of the small road. Bright reds, blues, and oranges shone from the hoods and roofs of the classic cars sitting neatly in the bright green field.

"jeez Matt there's a lot of cars there.." Mello said staring out the window.  
"yeah I guess you could call it a car lot!" Matt smirked as Mello playfully punched his shoulder.

The red hotrod pulled into a crowded entranceway and made its way through to an empty spot in the field full of cars. Matt cut the engine and got out stretching his arms.

"phew its good to get here" Matt opened the trunk and pulled out a couple of lawn chairs  
"yeah this is a nice breeze too."

Matt set the comfortable chair down and got the slightly less comfortable one out and sat in it, saving the comfy one for Mello. The blonde sat down and sighed, "this is the comfy chair isn't it?" Matt nodded, "yeah so?"  
"well you're usually the one that gets the comfy one"  
"yeah? so?"  
"you never give it up"  
"pshhht its just a chair"  
"Matt... I know you.. what aren't you telling me?"

Luckily just at that moment someone came up and asked about the car. After a few moments of Matt talking "gearhead" talk with some old man he finally walked away sporting a friendly wave and chuckle. "lets go get some bacon" Matt said to Mello. The blonde was instantly out of his seat, "where to?" Matt sniffed the air a couple times, "Well I think I smell food coming from over there" he pointed to the crowd of people and a few small tents and shacks.

The two made their way through the thick crowd, bumping off people and almost getting separated in the waves of tall and short heads. "there it is" Mello pointed to the right side of the small dirt path everyone was walking on. "Matt pushed through a few people to get to Mello's side and they followed the flow of people getting in line.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Mello asked eyeing the people around him making sure nobody cuts.  
"well I'd say not long, I mean theres only like...uhh 9 people in front of us I think."  
"I just hope they don't run out of bacon before we get there..."  
Matt chuckled.  
"dude, this is AMERICA, WE WILL NEVER RUN OUT OF BACON"  
Mello just laughed as the line moved up slightly.

The weather was getting slightly hotter and humid as the two moved forward through the line. "damn it man... its getting hot..." Mello sighed wiping some sweat off his forehead. Finally after about 10 more minutes of waiting it was their turn for the bacon. "I'd like 5 pieces of chocolate covered bacon.." Mello ordered firmly standing a little tense worried that there wasn't going to be any bacon left.

Matt glanced down at Mello's ass and noticed how it tightened slightly when he got tense, of course it wasn't that noticeable in his jeans but when he wore shorts it was clear as day. Matt got used to staring at Mello's ass lately, and even though he was wearing jeans today he could tell he was tensing up.

Finally the gorgeous bacon came out on a plate and Mello exited the line to wait for Matt to order whatever he was going to order. The blonde stared intently at the beautiful succulent pieces of chocolate covered pig meat, two of his favorite things in the whole of the world blended together in a swirl of chocolaty goodness.

Matt bumped Mello out of his trance by holding a plate full of jalapeños and different assorted peppers. "I hit the jackpot man!" he squealed. Mello chuckled, "do you have any Milk for those?" The red head held up a gallon of milk, "we need this anyway"

The two made it back to the car and took a seat. It only took Mello a split second to down 3 of the bacon strips, it took all of his willpower not to eat them on the walk back to the car. Matt on the other hand enjoyed each and every jalapeño and pepper on the plate.

The redhead came across a certain dried up pepper that was extremely red and shriveled up, he sniffed it and looked over at the jug of milk that was about gone, but there was one more swig left so he should be set if the pepper was hot. Slowly Matt slid the pepper into his mouth and let it sit for a moment then bit into it.

He chewed for a bit and then swallowed, at the same time Mello started to drink the last bit of milk left. After a moment had past an intense burning sensation filled every inch of Matts mouth and throat. "SHIT!" Matt yelled as he looked over at the empty milk jug and Mello sitting there with the milk still in his mouth, "don't swallow yet!" he grabbed Mello's shoulder.

Mello's eyes got wide as Matt pressed his lips against the blondes and tipped his head back, the milk from Mello's mouth slipped into Matts as he held it in his mouth for a good minute before swallowing. "Damn it... it still burns.." Matt flinched as he started running back to the food stands.

Mello sat there wondering what just happened and why Matts lips felt so damn soft and comfortable. He clenched his fist and shook his head, "damn it.." he cursed under his breath.

After 10 minutes past Matt returned and sat back in his chair sighing, "that was a ghost pepper dude..." Mello scratched his head  
"a what?"  
"ghost pepper, its the hottest pepper in the world..."  
"we're they trying to kill you or something?!"  
"I dunno but that was fucking intense..."

After about another hour the two decided to head off and look for a room at a hotel.  
Matt cruised down the strip and looked out for different vacancy signs, almost all of them had no vacancy. 10 minutes later they found a vacancy at an old looking hotel near the edge of town.

The hotrod pulled up and parked in front of the lobby doors, Matt shut the engine off and got out. "this looks like a good place I guess" The automatic doors opened to that familiar hotel scent and a clean and empty lobby with one tall handsome guy behind the desk. "Hey! welcome to the Wall Marie hotel! my names Jean Kirschtien, what can I do for you this afternoon?"

Matt approached the counter, "we'd like a room please, just for a couple of nights" Jean looked at his computer for a moment and nodded, "well it seems the only room we have has one king sized bed in it, is that okay?" Matt looked back at Mello standing in front of the brochure wall, "yeah we'll take it" Jean smiled, "alrighty you've got yourself a room."

Jean handed Matt the key and showed him where the pool and where the room was and everything. "so we're room 233?" Mello asked as they got back in the car and started it up. "yep its only got one bed though." Mello sighed, "we'll it looks like we'll have to share." Matt blushed and looked down, then secretly cheered inside.

By the time they got to the room and all unpacked it was around 9 at night. "jeez I'm pooped.." Matt sighed and went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas. Mello was already laying in bed in his blue shorts and white shirt. "MELLO! why didn't you pack my usual pajamas?!" Matt yelled from the bathroom. Mello rolled his eyes, "well I was a little hurried!" Matt came out of the bathroom wearing race car pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"jeez Matt could you be any more picky? why don't you just sleep nude if its bothering you that much" Mello chuckled and scooted over to make room for his red head. Matt blushed and nervously sat next to his blonde friend. He looked so hot laying there in those blue shorts and that loose shirt.. Matt couldn't stop staring, he was so close he could just touch those wonderful legs... "Matt whatcha staring at?" Mello looked over.

"umm uhhh" Matt started blushing and looking down, Mello rolled his eyes, "fuck it" the red head looked up for a moment and just then Mello's lips met his. For a brief second the world stopped, Matt's mind stopped and there was nothing but Mello, then there was confusion, then he just thought well fuck I'm going for it.

Note: sorry about the very long update time, a lot has happened these last few weeks including my mom passing away. Its great to get to writing again, it keeps my mind off of so many things. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)


End file.
